A Town Called Undone Part 1
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: Trapped in the apocalypse and menaced by villains new and old, Claudette finds herself in a race against time.
1. Intro

Goes from black into a little home. There is a window with blue and white curtains in the back with a wall that stretches from left to right. There is a television in the front of the window, just below the window's height. Two chairs are on the right and left of the TV with the arms of an old man and old woman in their respective places. The television is already turned on to the news. (The television has no sound.) A flash of lightning is seen from the window and the sound of thunder is heard. The camera zooms into the television that turns into a static screen. A warping sound is heard as it goes through and it ends up in the suburb of Mercy Falls.

The camera then lands and we see the population sign in front of the town. The sign has 'Population: Leave All Hope Behind' under it. We then go in. Each section will have the portion at end, (), that will be used for that whole section.

(We see the town from the front part with the sign in front of us as music starts to play.)

Mercy Falls is not what you call a normal town

(We see Wayne walk into town and look around. He has bags with him and smiles as he sees something.)

All the people here don't last a year, not even when the sun goes down

(We see Dr. Jack, Mr. Jones, Lilly, Kate, Humphrey, Claudette, Hutch, and Sebastian. Mr. Jones does a salute, Sebastian is holding a potion to his face, Humphrey and Kate are playing with Claudette, Dr. Jack stands proud as he as a bag slung over his back that's dripping blood, and Lilly is holding a mug with beer in it as she takes a drink from it.)

That is when the mayhem awakens and monsters crawl

(We see Wayne with Humphrey, Kate and Hutch and he is showing him his telephone box)

But if you want adventure, you know who to call

It is nothing that you ever saw

(We see Humphrey, Kate, and Hutch posing with their names next to their respected other, (Humphrey's name would on top of him and so on.))

We've got aliens, ghosts, Jersey Devils, and haunted halls

(Each word is said as a scene is done, a scene is anything before a comma and once the word is said, it goes to the next part.) (We then see Eros Horror pop out of the screen, then we see the Devil possessing Mr. Jones, we see the Jersey Devil look at the gang in pain, and finally we see Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria's halls with Freddy at the end of the hall slowly walking towards the camera.)

Demons, many songs, empty graves, caves, and deserted malls

(We see The Devil talking to the townspeople in the town hall, we then see many people singing songs, we then see Wayne dumping a body into an open grave, then we see everyone looking in awe at the God's Mouth that came up in Death Row Park, and finally, we see a deserted mall in Mercy Falls with people walking in it.)

Like there is anything else to do here at Mercy Falls

(A picture of everyone in the show is seen and then it changes to the title of the show with "Created By:" and "Developed By" on the bottom.


	2. Welcome To Hell

The episode opens with Satan laughing below the tear in the sky.

"Oh, it's happening. It's finally, finally happening!"

"Oh. Oh man. This is bad! This is really bad!" Death said as he took his scythe and started to tap Morse code on the blade of it.

"Guys, we've got a situation!"

Death typed in. He then taps the floor with the scythe causing him to vanish. Cut to downtown. We see the people of Mercy looking up at the demon as he floats in the scene. They gasped in awe as they saw him.

"Alright, listen up you one lifespan, three dimensional, five sense skin puppets!"

He then stopped flying and started to walk on the ground and walk towards the statue of Winston that was in the middle of the town.

"For one trillion years, I've been trapped in Hell, waiting for a new universe to call my own."

"Who are you?!" A person shouted.

"Allow me to introduce myself…"

He poofed up a hat and cane and placed the hat on his head. He then took off his hat and then the world itself tilted the way he tilted his hat causing many people to be scared and panicked and fall on themselves. He put his hat back on and the world went back to its original position.

"I'm the Devil! But you can call me your new lord and master for all of eternity!"

He then touches the statue of Winston and it starts to melt. Everyone gasped as they moved back. Eve then stepped up and walked over to him. She spoke to him.

"Now see here, you unholy demon fella. As mayor, I strongly urge you to git...git on out of here."

"Yeah! Demons are weird!" Lilly shouted.

"We don't like out-of-towners!" Brian shouted. 

"We punch what we DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Garth shouted.

"I would just like to say that as a big scardey cat, I welcome your tyrannical rule. Perhaps I could be one of your, uh... horsemen of the apocalypse?" Sebastian said offering his peace.

"Dude!" Carlos shouted at him.

"Not now, the grownups are talking." He said sweetly.

"Oh wow, that's a great offer. How 'bout instead I shuffle the functions of every hole in your face."

His face then becomes mixed up while he falls over, screaming as his everyone watches in horror. Satan Laughs as the people run away. We see a monster turn Carlos to stone. Erik and Lilly went by his side and picked him up. The monster then takes him away.

"It's time we do a little redecorating. I could really use a castle of some kind."

The Devil raised his arms in the air and we see a dark gothic castle in the sky. The castle was built brick by brick until it turned into a magnificent place for him to do his deeds.

"And how about some bubbles of PURE MADNESS!"

Colorful bubbles appear. A bubble passes through a man, who rips off his shirt and screams.

"This party never stops. Time is dead and meaning has no meaning. Existence is upside-down and I reign supreme. WELCOME, ONE AND ALL, TO HELL!"


	3. Unappreciated in His Time

We see the gang in the house walking around trying to think of a plan. They couldn't think of anything. Wayne then looked out the window.

"So, this is how the world ends. Not with a bang but with a... boop-boop."

"Saul…" Claudette whispered as she looked out the window

"Claudette…" Wayne started.

"We'll get Saul back but first we have to stop the Devil. If we can blast him back through the rift he came out of, we just might be able to stop him before his weirdness spreads across the entire globe."

"Are you sure defeating him is even possible?"

"No. I'm not sure. To be honest I'm drunk… and feeling frisky… but we can do this together. Are you with me?"

Claudette thought for a moment and agreed.

"To the ends of the Earth."

"Good. Because that's where we're heading."

Cut to the outskirts of Mercy in a house.

"Okay, Dr. Jack, time to review your finger paintings."

Mr. Jones then looks at it and gasps when he sees it, which is a torn paper with a knife in it and "Revenge" written on it. Mr. Jones sighs.

"Dr. Jack, does this look like someone who's ready to make new friends?"

"No…" He said with a frown.

"I get it… you're unappreciated in your time!" Mr. Jones flattered him.

"Oh, Mr. Jones, you're making me blush!"

"You make life worth living." Mr. Jones said as he touched his shoulder.

Then the wall to the house collapsed as a giant three eyed monster broke it down. The two went back in horror as the beast then left. They looked outside and saw the world turning to hell.

"The hell…"

Cut to Satan and his friends downtown.

"I'm ready to cause some havoc, are you?"

Behind him, Claudette looks out the clock tower as Wayne readies his rifle.

"Ah, my quantum destabilizer. I've been waiting a long time to use this. We're only gonna have one chance to take this shot."

He then starts to aim it at him.

"Steady... steady... and..."

The wave washes over them, making the bell in the clock tower come to life. It then starts to make noise and talk.

"Woohoohoohoohoohoohoohoohoo. I'm alive now."

This causes Wayne to miss as he didn't expect the bell to come alive. Wayne shot it and missed, only hitting the hand of the Devil. The Devil turned as his hand then regenerated.

"Well, well, well, and here I thought today couldn't get any BETTER."

He then fires a beam at the tower, destroying it. The two then were trapped under the rubble. Claudette then got out of the rubble and tried to look for Wayne. She couldn't find him.


	4. A Riddle

Claudette was lying in the wreckage, bruised as she tried to find Wayne.

"Wayne!"

Wayne, trapped under some wreckage, grunts. He moves it out the way and waves to her she went to him.

"Listen, I know of one other way to defeat him, it's- "

They both hear something behind them.

"Oh, no! Claudette! Run! Get down!"

We see an arm wrap around Wayne as it pulled him towards the Devil. The Devil grew an extra arm just to capture him.

"Ah, Good old Brainiac. I've been waiting an (Deep voice:) ETERNITY (Normal voice:) to have a chat face to face. It's not too late to join me. With your regenerative powers, you'd fit right in with my freaks."

"I'll die before I join you! I know your weakness!"

"Oh, yeah? And I know a riddle. Why did the old man do this?"

Satan assumes a pose

"This?"

Imitates his pose. He then shoots a laser at Wayne, petrifying him. Claudette gasps as she looks in horror.

"Because I needed a new backscratcher!"

He then laughs with his friends as he scratches himself with Wayne. Claudette growls as she comes out from behind building.

"Hand over my Wayne! Or else!"

"Now isn't. This…."

Flies up to her and his eyes glow white; with a deep voice, along with his normal voice.

"INTERESTING. (Normal voice:) A meat puppet is here for an encore. You think you can stop me? (Punches the air) Go ahead, show me what you've got."

Claudette tried to think of something but couldn't. She was lost.

"Do it, kid. Whattdya got, everyone's waiting. DO IT."

Claudette then runs and jumps at him while preparing to punch him. Her fist hits a force field in front of his face and she is thrown backward into a tree; she rubs his head. Satan laughs.

"Not much of a threat now, are you? (To his friends:) Now can anyone remind me why we came here?"

"To get WEIRD!" A monster shouted.

"THAT'S RIGHT! VIP party at the castle. Oh, you two…" He pointed to two monsters.

"Have the kid for a snack."

Claudette then ran away before they could do anything. We then pan to a TV on the ground which is lying among the wreckage. It turns on and we see a reporter giving a news break.

"We are day three in this strange cataclysmic event. Weather today calls for black clouds, blood rain and frequent showers of Eyeball Bats turning people into stone. I'm your source for news, and I ate a rat for dinner."


	5. The nachos tricked me

As we zoom through the broken-down town, we see a monster look a someone hiding behind a bench and turn them into stone and then carry them away. We see Claudette getting out from under some garbage bag and sees an Eyeball Bat following her.

She runs into an alley and then talks to herself.

"I don't know if you can hear me Saul, but wherever you are, whatever happens, I'm going to find you."

We see a shot of the mall as Claudette gasped.

"The mall! Maybe they're hiding in there!"

She runs to the mall and runs into the glass. We then see a goblin/troll like being going towards Claudette and speak to her.

"Hey. Hey you. Hey, I wanna talk to you. I wanna talk to you about going inside my mouth. Hey, you, hey! I'm talkin' to you, man! You don't have to make a big deal outta this! Hello! HELLO!"

As he talks, Claudette forces herself through the mall's automatic doors, but gets stuck in them and after a while she gets through. She backs into the food court. She then sees nachos on a table.

"Huh, maybe at least I can get something to eat. The last nachos on Earth."

Picks them up and as she gets close, she becomes trapped in a net.

"Ah! HELP! The nachos tricked me!"

"Claudette?"

"Who said that? I'll fight you!"

"Ha! It's just camouflage." The voice then came out of a plant and we see it was Kate. She then shoots a bat with a crossbow. "Nice! Bat meat. Let me get that for ya." Throws ax at the net, freeing her.

"Ah! Mom, I'm so glad to find you!" She then hugs her. "I thought everyone I knew was gone."

"Hey, hey, it's okay. We have each other now. And him, who I accidentally mistook for a monster."

The camera shifted to a man in his 20's wearing a ripped plaid shirt and tattered jeans and looked awfully familiar.

"Is that A Wolf's Nightmare?" Claudette asked.

"This just in: this arrow in my shoulder." He said. "And my name is Erik…."

"We shouldn't stay out in the open for too long. Let me show you my hideout."

Kate then leads them to the Edgy on Purpose store in the mall as she starts to cook the bat.

"They turned Humphrey and Brian into stone…"

"WHAT?!" Claudette screamed as she was frightened.

"I know! It's crazy… where's Wayne?"

"He was captured by Satan."

"Come on. Let's get some fresh air. Erik, you watch the camp."

We then see Erik dressed in a bunch of the Edgy on Purpose clothes.

"Don't call me "Erik" anymore. Call me Bodacious E!"

"No one will ever call you that." Kate said.

"Ooh..." He said with sadness. It then cut to both outside.

"The end of the world. Man, who would've thought."

"You know, I used to think I could get out of anything, but this? The journal is destroyed; Wayne is captured and I can't find Saul anywhere. Satan said it himself, there's no room for heroes out here. We lost."

"Look, honey, it's not over yet. You've done this kind of stuff before, why is this time any different?"

"'Cause then I had Saul…"

"Then you need to get him back. Look, in this town, I've seen some amazing things, but nothing as amazing as you and your Saul. I don't know if it's dumb luck or whatever, but when you two work together, there's like nothing you two can't accomplish. You just need to make up, and team up, and save the universe."

"But how will I ever find him?"

A monster then eats a billboard, revealing a bubble at the cliffs. Claudette looked at it and felt something in her tingle. She then pointed to it.

"The bubble! He's in there. I know it."

"Whoa, how'd you know that?"

"Trust me, I know. We have that connection. Saul needs us. But how are we gonna get out there without being caught?"

"I have an idea."


	6. The End of The World As We Know It

Cut to the castle, where the party is going on. We see the demons spinning a stone version of Tony.

"Spin the person! Spin the person!" They shouted. Tony's head points at a monster. Another monster flies away as the first monster catches him with thier tongue and swallows him.

"Hahahaha! Go nuts, guys! When we're done partying, I unveil Phase 2."

We then hear knocking at the door. "Open up! This is the police. The undead Police." The demons all look at Satan.

"Just play it cool, ditch the time-punch. Let me do the talking."

"Satan. You are in violation of the rules of death."

"Hear this, Lucifer." Father Time came and said. He was an old man with a white tunic and a long beard. He then projects a hologram of the universe.

"If your rip in this dimension continues, it could destroy the very fabric of existence." The universe in the hologram explodes. "Surrender now, or face my tantrum."

"Oh, no, a tantrum. Whatever will I do about that… HOW 'BOUT THIS? BOOM."

He then sends a light over the previous death incarnations and Father Time as he vaporizes them. He blows the smoke off his finger.

"Yeahhh!" The demons cheered as they resume partying.

We see the current grim reaper hiding behind a pole. "Aw, man, this has gone from bad to worse. I gotta get out a dodge."

He taps his scythe on the floor and disappears. Cut to an auto-mart. Claudette, Erik, and Kate are looking over the fence.

"The abandoned auto-mart. Free cars right for the hot-wiring. We just found our ride to Saul. I wonder if they have a tank. I've always wanted to drive a tank!"

"I can't believe this place is just abandoned."

A tranquilizer dart then hits Erik. "Ah! It's gonna take more than one dart to keep me from…" Several more darts hit him and he collapses.

"Oh no! Jericho! Was it Jericho? I can never remember his name."

Three car headlights turn on in front of them. A giant car blocked their way.

"Who's that?"

"It's us! Dr. Jack and Mr. Jones. We need your help."

"Did you have to tranquilize Erik?" Claudette asked.

"I'm sorry, I got mad at Mr. Jones for not stopping for some pudding. We can help you get to where you need to go."

"Really? Okay, huddle up. Look, all we must do is outrace Satan's henchmen, unlock the bubble, save Saul, save the world."

"Where's Saul?" Mr. Jones asked.

"In that bubble." She points. They all get in the car and we see Mr. Jones dragged Erik's body into the backseat. Kate then starts to drive the humongous vehicle. When she left the auto mart he hit a mailbox.

"Quick question: did you ever get your driver's license?" Dr. Jack asked.

"Definitely not." We see that they were going through the madness bubble field.

"Watch it! Go around that bubble field!"

"No way around! Hold on! We're goin' through!"

"What's even in there?!" They scream as they enter a bubble and then we see that everyone has bird heads.

Claudette: Chirping, subtitled: For some reason, I really want worms right now.

Kate: Chirping, subtitled: Eat worms! Fly south! Nest!

The car exits the bubble and everyone was normal again.

"Here comes another one! Brace yourself!" Drives through a few more bubbles. As they were screaming, they become anime characters, then they become live-action, then they become made of 3D blocks, female and male versions of themselves, and old-fashioned cartoon versions of themselves, a card comes up that says: "AAAAAAAAAUGH!"

Both the cars are back to normal. "Mom, we're almost there! We just have to make that jump!"

"Total lack of driver's training, don't fail me now." She starts to accelerate and drives off the cliff, screaming as the car flies. The car hits the ground and rolls. When it stops, the passenger door opens and Claudette falls out.

"So... close. (Crawling) Saul... I'm... almost there." She then stops in front of a figure in a cloak. The figure offers him his hand and pulls back his hood.

"Heya, dude. How's it hanging?"

"Brian?"

"At your service!"

"How'd you, where'd you-?"

"I've been wandering the plains like a desperado, helping strangers. I guess there's some folk songs about me now?"

"I thought you got turned to stone…" Kate said.

"Yeah but that wasn't me… I made a dummy version of myself and gave it to him."

It then cuts to Claudette, Brian, Kate, Mr. Jones, Dr. Jack and Erik, who now woke up, in front of Saul's bubble.

"Okay, remember, guys. This is a prison bubble designed by Satan himself. We've got to prepare ourselves for what we find in here."

"Whatever it is, we'll do it together."

"We'll stay out here to watch the bubble from the outside." Dr. Jack said as Erik gave thumbs up and Mr. Jones did a salute.

Brian, Kate, and Claudette then hold hands and enter the bubble. The screen fades to white.

 _ **Wr eh Frqwlqxhg**_


End file.
